


Roses in December

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, KINK: BDSM, KINK: D/s, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God gave us our memories so that we might have roses in December." ~J.M. Barrie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vl_redreign for the beta read! Written for LilysEyes, winning bidder on my Live Long and Marry offer.

* * *

It is only the strongest of individuals who can  
Submit themselves willingly, Reflect on themselves honestly,  
And use both to approach the world confidently.

 

* * *

 

Harry closed the door quietly behind him. Merlin but how he'd hated coming in this room over the past year. The fact that now it was a comforting sanctuary of sorts… well, that was probably for the best since Severus absolutely loved sending him in here to _reflect_. The room was Spartan in both design and decoration – a small space with drifts of pillows lining the walls and a single low table in the centre. The sconces along the walls provided enough light for the room to be considered romantic. If one forgot the fact that the room was generally used as a sort punishment, of course.

He shook his head and banished thoughts of discipline and the like away. Retrieving his favorite pillow, Harry plopped down beside the table and started counting backwards from ten, focusing on the task set before him. He was here to read and meditate and honestly look inside himself in preparation for tonight. He was sure Severus was in the other room, doing the same thing – the slightest doubt from either of them would render the magic useless.

Mind in the proper headspace, Harry dragged his fingers across the table and lifted the thickest stack of parchment. It was, he realised, the first time he'd seen their contract with all of the amendments they'd each requested. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Harry trailed a finger under the words and started reading and remembering…

 

** I, Harry James Potter, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of Severus Tobias Snape, that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of O/our sexual, magical, emotional, and intellectual needs. **

> Severus ran a finger around the lip of the snifter and stared at Harry, ignoring the chaos that was always found in The Three Broomsticks. "I need to know why." He stopped Harry's interruption with a glare. "There has been nothing to indicate your desire to be a submissive, let alone _my_ submissive. This is not a decision to be entered into lightly, and unless I believe you to have done sufficient research, I will refuse the relationship completely until certain terms have been met."
> 
> Harry swallowed against his immediate answer and took the time to form the words in his head. Instead of an explanation, he asked a question. "Has anyone ever asked me if I wanted the role I've been given in our world?"
> 
> The arched eyebrow was prompt enough for Harry to continue. "Well, if they had asked, they'd have found out that the last place I want to be is 'in charge'. That I've never wanted to be any one's hero." Harry closed his eyes for a minute and settled the next thoughts in his mind before giving them to Severus. "I grew up believing I was a freak, thinking my name was 'boy.' And then, just like _that_," and he snapped his fingers, "I was the Boy Who Lived for everyone."
> 
> Harry finally looked up and met Severus' dark gaze. "At least for everyone but you."
> 
> Severus gave Harry a sharp nod. "Indeed. It is that… insight, if you will, that causes my concern now. While I see that you have never willingly taken the role of a dictatorial leader, of decision maker, I also know that following direction is not your strongest suit. No matter your feelings on the circumstances, you more than proved yourself to be more leader than follower."
> 
> "In those types of circumstances, yes. When it was not just my life, but also those of my friends and our very world depending on my abilities to see something through to the end, leading came naturally. The middle of war was not the time to get squeamish about commanding others." Harry looked away, staring at the patrons clustered around the bar, the families squeezed into the booths. "Look at them, Severus. These people needed someone to be their hero. I was elected by the drunken mutterings of Trelawney. They don't need that anymore. The necessity is gone finally leaving me in peace to discover my own desires."
> 
> The truth was apparent, even without Severus' talent with Legilimency. "We will start slow, Harry. Learn as we go."
> 
> Harry nodded quickly. "Of course."
> 
> Severus glared. "You will cease interrupting me at every turn, Potter."
> 
> Harry blushed, the tone of Severus' voice bringing a fast twitch to his cock. The fact that they were finally moving in the direction he'd longed for was just an added bonus.
> 
> "I insist that we investigate the lifestyle thoroughly. Experience a taste of the clubs, ask questions, witness things first hand. While I have played mindless bedroom games, I will require more information before committing to such an alteration to our relationship." He looked pointedly at the books. "I will _not_ rely solely on the opinions contained within those pages. Hands-on is a much better teacher."
> 
> Severus waited, watching Harry and searching his face for understanding and agreement. "We will have a temporary contract. Several, in fact. None lasting more than three months, and each one of them explicit in the goals we, as a couple, are aiming for. Only after we have found our niche in this world will we look at a longer, more binding arrangement."
> 
> Harry turned Severus' words over in his mind, finally whispering, "Agreed."
> 
> "Then we will begin as we mean to go – with nothing less than unadulterated honesty. I am sure there are things that neither of us will agree to participate in, many of which we will not know until we try." Severus took a long pull off his drink. "However, I can promise you that I will not, I cannot bring myself to beat you, to hurt you in that way. I had more than enough of that during my younger years."
> 
> "Er," and Harry blushed more violently than Severus had ever seen, "but you'll still… um, I mean, part of the draw… what about punishments?"
> 
> "Oh, make no mistake about that," Severus purred. "I'll punish misbehaviours. I have on numerous occasions wanted to take you over my knee and smack your bare arse." Severus sat back, his eyes shining with a serious intensity. "I said I'll not _beat_ you. There is a difference, Harry."
> 
> "Yeah, I know," Harry mumbled. He sat quiet, fumbling with his shirt hem, and then, following Severus' example, Harry blurted one of his fears out. "No small, dark spaces. Like closets, or cupboards."
> 
> Severus understood the reasoning immediately. "Does that extend to limiting your sight with magic or blindfolds?"
> 
> Harry wrinkled his brow, puzzling the answer out as best he could. "I… I don't know. I'd like to hope it doesn't but," and he rolled his shoulders in an easy shrug, "I can't really answer that right now."
> 
> Severus nodded once. "We'll find out together, then."
> 
> "Yeah, together," Harry repeated with a smile. "Another of yours?"
> 
> "I'll not hide this." Severus mashed his lips together in a harsh line, his eyes falling shut for just a moment. "If you are sure this is what you want, it will not be done in secret. Too much of my life has been played out in the shadows."
> 
> Harry snickered softly. "Got that one when you let Rosmerta goggle at the books."
> 
> "It does not bother you?"
> 
> Harry held his head up, looking directly into Severus' eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you or of what I want."
> 
> Severus' face showed a momentary flash of pride. "I expected no less, Mr. Potter."

The contract they'd signed that night only outlined specific expectations for learning over the next month, no application of the lifestyle at all. Thirty days spent searching out others, Muggle and wizard, who were in the lifestyle and using them to learn the language, the pitfalls, and, most importantly, the joys of implementing such explicit confines on a relationship. Smiling, Harry murmured, "My how we have grown, Severus. Took us a bit of time to get started but it was handled best that way. Just look at how much we've both gained…"

> "Transcendent is just around this next corner." Severus ran another hand over his Muggle attire. "Stay close to me, Harry. It's Muggle and, even though I've spoken with more than a few members, we may run into someone we'd rather not."
> 
> Harry bit his tongue and simply nodded in agreement; Severus Snape had been paranoid for more than half of his life, it wasn't going to change just because the Dark Lord had been defeated.
> 
> Squaring his shoulders, Severus guided Harry around the block and to a set of heavy oak doors. "This is it?"
> 
> "Indeed," Severus replied. "Surely you did not expect us to be in a common Muggle bar. It's a private club…" and he paused to rap smartly on the door. "Everyone here is geared toward an alternative lifestyle."
> 
> The door opened to show a man no more than twenty-five. "May I help you?"
> 
> "Severus Snape and Harry Potter, guests of Marcus Pennington."
> 
> "Come in," and he stepped back, motioning them into a large foyer. "Please wait here while I speak with Master Marcus."
> 
> Harry stood quietly next to Severus, anticipation rendering him temporarily mute for the minutes they waited.
> 
> "If you gentlemen would, please follow me."
> 
> Severus kept a hand on Harry's back, subtly claiming Harry as _his_ as they moved around the tables and couples and into a small private dining room. "Severus," a deep voice boomed as the doors closed behind them. "So good to see you again."
> 
> "Marcus," Severus returned, his tone bordering on chiding. "Your club appears to be much more than you described."
> 
> The Muggle chuckled softly. "I may have understated the scale of our operation."
> 
> "Indeed," Severus murmured, the only sign he'd given Harry of his discomfort.
> 
> "I feared you'd turn me down had I been completely forthright, Severus." Severus stared, his face a blank mask. "Now, bring your boy over here and let me begin to undo the damage I've done." He waited for both Harry and Severus to sit and, after inconspicuously calling for their meal, said, "After our meal, perhaps a short tour of the club. You'll see then, Severus. Despite the grandeur, we're really just a group of like minded individuals."

"We found a home that night, didn't we?" Another small grin blossomed on Harry's face. "Who'd have ever imagined you and Marcus getting on so well, huh?" Despite the amusement, Harry knew that without _Transcendent_, without Marcus Pennington, their relationship would not have reached this point. In the here and now, alone in his room, Harry could admit that without Marcus, he'd have most likely broken off with Severus by now. The Muggle gave Severus something that only another Dom could give – an understanding ear and ways to overcome personal fears. "If not for Master Marcus, I don't think you'd have ever whipped my arse."

> Marcus clapped Severus on the shoulder, once again shocking Harry with the odd friendship Severus had with the Muggle Dom. "I know you're leery, Severus, but you'll never truly understand until you witness it firsthand."
> 
> Severus scowled. "You have been right before, however…"
> 
> "The particulars rest between you and your boy, I know that." Marcus steered them towards a shadow corner, offering both privacy and an unhindered view of the demonstration. "Just watch and talk to your Harry. I believe this is one aspect of the lifestyle that you are viewing with a jaded eye, my friend."
> 
> Severus nodded sharply. "Only due to my respect for you."
> 
> "Respect that is returned completely," Marcus murmured before slipping away.
> 
> Harry waited until he was sure they'd been left alone. "We don't have to stay…"
> 
> Severus sighed, his breath ruffling the hair curled around Harry's ears. "This is something you are interested in, yes?"
> 
> "Yes, but…"
> 
> "Hush, boy," Severus growled and settled his hands over Harry's shoulders. "We'll watch and then see where it leads us."
> 
> Harry grunted, his attention shifting from Severus to the naked man on stage and the way that _that_ boy's Master was looping thick leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists.
> 
> Both Harry and Severus flinched as the whip cracked off the floor and then kissed the man's back. "Oh," Harry stammered, rocking from foot-to-foot as the scene intensified. "Fucking hell."
> 
> Severus' hands dropped, trailing over Harry's arms and moving to wrap around his waist. "Be still, Ha…" Severus' words stopped abruptly. Jerking his hand away from Harry, he said, "You're hard."
> 
> "Um, er," Harry blushed violently in the darkened room. "Yeah."
> 
> "Because of the man or," and Severus' hand slowly fitted itself around Harry's denim covered prick. "Or because of the action?"
> 
> Harry gurgled low in his throat. "B…both. Mostly the scene."
> 
> "You wish it was the two of us up there." It was not a question, merely a statement as understanding dawned. "You wish that I had you tied down, completely at my mercy. That it was me using that bullwhip on you, to own you in public for everyone to see."
> 
> Harry panted, his head nodding vigorously as his hips pushed into the heat of Severus' hand.
> 
> "Say it, Harry," Severus demanded. "You have to tell me what you want. Tell me why you want it."
> 
> Harry's eyes rolled back. Slowly he started to stutter. "Pr… proof. The marks, the pain, the tightness… it's all proof that I belong _to_ someone, _to_ you."
> 
> Severus let the words sink in, his eyes torn between the display on the stage and the boy in his arms. Nipping Harry's neck, he murmured, "Perhaps just a small crop, one meant to tease and entice. Just barely enough to make your arse red and sore for a day…"
> 
> "Yes," Harry begged. "Yes, please, yes."
> 
> Severus smirked, his lips curling against the sweaty skin of Harry's neck. "Tomorrow, then. Tonight," and Severus squeezed Harry's cock tightly, "I want you to come for me."
> 
> Biting hard on his bottom lip, Harry did just what his Master wanted.

Harry squirmed, the friction bringing another slow burn through the stripes laid across his arse. His cock filled as memories of their times at _Transcendent_ collided with the markings Severus had given him just that morning. He looked down woefully – there'd be no release until after they signed the contract. Ignoring the heavy erection, Harry returned his focus to the contract, muttering, "If only all of our issues had been as easy to work through, yeah?"

> Harry pulled against the bindings holding him in place. "Red light! Red light!" He twisted, his head jerking around to follow the sound of Severus' footfalls. "Get me outta this, Sev'rus. Please… please… please, now, please."
> 
> The bed dipped, adjusting to accommodate Severus' weight, and then Harry could feel the hot breaths of his lover ghosting over his cheek. "Keep your eyes closed, Harry," Severus directed, long fingers quickly working the buckle of the blindfold. "The firelight will hurt them, you must give them time to adjust."
> 
> Harry nodded. "Will… promise. Don't open my eyes…"
> 
> The static rhythm of the words served to tell Severus just how much being bound and blinded had impacted Harry. "Deep breaths, Harry. Take them in through the nose and out through the mouth."
> 
> Severus kept the words flowing, a soft steady sound to balance out the frantic huffs coming from Harry. "I've got you, nothing ill-toward will happen while I am here."
> 
> Harry's mouth moved silently, the mantra changing as his head began to clear and reality once more set in. "Nothing will happen, nothing…"
> 
> "That's right, my Harry. I'm here. Me, Severus." The last cuff fell to the bed and Severus wrapped around Harry, surrounding him with arms and legs, rolling until Harry was nestled against his chest. "Just listen to my heart, Harry. Count the beats until you're ready and then slowly open your eyes."
> 
> Severus held Harry until his breaths evened out and the rising panic was pushed away. "Better now?"
> 
> Silently Harry nodded.
> 
> Helping Harry to his feet, Severus slipped his dressing gown over Harry's shoulders. He slid his arm around Harry's waist and guided him through their bedroom and, after a stop to wash his face and use the toilet, to the door of Harry's retreat. "Do you want me to come in with you?"
> 
> Harry sighed and then, with a flash of guilt flaring in his eyes, he shook his head. "Think I better do this one alone."
> 
> "If you are sure…"
> 
> "I am."

"That safewording thing took a while to deal with, huh?" It'd taken him weeks, literally, to channel his feelings and reword his opinions on the subject. Stopping a scene _wasn't_ weak… it _wasn't_ a disappointment to Severus… Harry _wasn't_ undisciplined. "Thank Merlin for Mattie, yeah? That one was definitely a sub-to-sub issue."

> Harry followed Severus sullenly into _Transcendent_. "I don't know why we're coming here."
> 
> Severus growled and tightened his grip on Harry's neck. "_That_ is exactly why we are here. You are either going to overcome this ridiculous notion that you have disappointed me or this ends here and now."
> 
> "But, I couldn't do it…" Harry let the argument trail off with a stern look from Severus.
> 
> "Marcus," Severus greeted solemnly. "Thank you for letting Harry borrow young Matthew."
> 
> Harry snorted. Young Matthew, indeed. The man was older than Harry by five years, easy.
> 
> Ignoring the insolence, Marcus smiled and pushed away from the table. "Perhaps we should hurry and take our leave." Smirking over at Harry, he added, "I'd hate to see your boy in any deeper trouble than he is at the moment."
> 
> "Indeed."
> 
> Harry waited until both Master's turned and then stuck out his tongue.
> 
> "Real mature, Potter," Matthew drolled from his chair. "Though I have to admit to doing the same thing once or twice before."
> 
> Harry snorted again but commented no further. There really was nothing to talk about.
> 
> "So, kid," Matthew sighed, tired of waiting on Harry to speak up. "Gonna tell me what happened?"
> 
> "I safeworded out."
> 
> "And?" Matthew canted his head questioningly. "We all have at one time or another."
> 
> "Doubt it was over a blindfold," Harry groused.
> 
> "True enough. My first time was over words." Harry's head jerked up and Matt nodded, confirming that statement. "Sure enough. Nothing but words and I flipped, lost in whatever headspace I was in. Felt like a right berk after that."
> 
> "But now… can you… does he…"
> 
> Matt's face took on a soft, dreamy expression. "Oh, yeah. He does."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> Matt pulled out of the memory and looked at Harry, his face turning very serious. "Of course, Harry. We worked on it, kept talking about it and pushing a bit at a time, until I could handle it."
> 
> "He didn't… was he disappointed or mad or anything?"
> 
> "Silly boy," Matt murmured, retrieving a card from his wallet and sliding it across the table. "See the sentences Marcus starred?"
> 
> Harry glanced at the card. "Yeah."
> 
> "Read 'em."
> 
> Harry's lips started moving silently.
> 
> "Out loud, twit."
> 
> Harry glared but began reciting the lines softly. "I have the right to set limits, and expect them to be respected. I have the right to adjust these limits at anytime, with notice to you." He darted a quick look over to the bar, eyes settling on Severus for just a second before refocusing on the card in his hand. "I have the right to expect you to push them, to force me to create new limits and boundaries. I have the right to use my safewords at any point, should I feel them necessary."
> 
> "Again."
> 
> Harry rolled his eyes, repeating the words in a stronger voice.
> 
> "And again."
> 
> In a clear voice, stronger than it had been since he'd stopped the scene, Harry finished the litany. "I have the right to use my safewords at any point, should I feel them necessary."
> 
> "Here," and Matthew passed an unmarked copy of the Submissive Bill of Rights to Harry. "Read it, learn it, force yourself to _live_ it and eventually you'll believe it."
> 
> Harry raised a brow, relaxing and smiling when Matt added, "Promise you that, Potter."

"We got there, though, didn't we?" He could and would use his safeword without recrimination now. And, sweet Merlin on high, how he loved to be bound and blindfolded, completely at Severus' mercy. Everything was so much… more. "But we had fun, too. It wasn't all work and discipline and _reflection_, was it?"

> "I feel like a fool." Harry tugged at the short skirt again. It wasn't the dress itself – he'd discovered that particular kink a few weeks ago – but there was something… "I'm sure Snow White's skirt was not this short, Severus."
> 
> "It should have been then," Severus replied a rakish grin tipping the corners of his lips.
> 
> Harry canted his head and gave Severus _the_ look. "I'm being serious here. This thing isn't fit," and he tried smoothing the skirt down again, "for public display. And you're one to talk," and Harry gave the Prince Charming costume a pointed glare. "At least all your bits are covered."
> 
> Severus slid the keycard into his pocket and then motioned Harry through the door of their suite. "And yet within the club walls that outfit would be considered almost prudish." Severus stepped into the elevator and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Besides, if it was much longer, I wouldn't be able to do this…" and his hands slipped beneath the short skirt, massaging the cheeks of Harry's arse while his lips nibbled a short path along Harry's collarbone. "You look wonderful, Harry. Alluring, teasing, and yet still oddly innocent. If you are too uncomfortable once the masquerade begins, we'll return to our suite."

Harry snorted; the only uncomfortable thing about that night had been the raging erection tenting his skirt and the obvious joy Matthew had taken in pointing it out. Thoughts of his _Transcendent_ family seemed to always lead back to the fiasco of the Weasleys. "Who'd have thought your Dominance… well, rather _my_ submission would cause such a stir?" He could hear Severus' reply, the indelicate snort and the rebuking words… _You always put too much stock in their ability to deal with situations about which they don't understand._

"Shut it, you." Harry's retort fell flat in the solitude of the room. Most likely because he knew Severus was right.

> The knock startled Harry out of his mental haze. Still facing the corner, Harry asked, "Sir? Are you expecting company?"
> 
> "Hardly." Severus pushed away from the desk and stalked to the front door. "If I remember correctly, you had plans before your antics landed you," and timed perfectly, Severus opened the door as he finished, "in the corner." Smirking as Harry groaned, he said, "Welcome, Weasleys. Please do come in."
> 
> Blushing, Harry asked, "May I?"
> 
> "Of course." Severus returned to his desk with an evil grin, knowing Harry would think twice before pushing his Master quite so spectacularly again.
> 
> Harry turned away from the wall and, despite the heat in his face, grinned at his friends. "Hey guys!"
> 
> "Hiya, mate. How's it…"
> 
> Hermione cut Ron off mid-sentence. "Were you standing in the corner?"
> 
> "Yea…"
> 
> "And are you wearing a collar?"
> 
> Harry's fingers darted up to fondle the strip of leather around his neck. "Well, ye…"
> 
> Hands on her hips, Hermione twisted her glare between Harry and Severus. "Harry Potter, just what have you gotten yourself into now?"
> 
> "An alternative lifestyle." He fell silent, shocked that she'd actually let him finish the statement.
> 
> "So is he your _Master_ now?"
> 
> "Um, actually, yea…"
> 
> "That's abuse!"
> 
> Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a consensual, alternative lifestyle with specific rol…"
> 
> "Does he _own_ you? Hit you when you don't measure up?" For Hermione it seemed to all boil down to those two questions alone.
> 
> "He doesn't knock me around. You're not listening to me at all, Hermione!" Harry jumped up and paced in front of the fire. Why couldn't they understand? "There are things I like…"
> 
> "But he hits you, he disciplines," her opinion was obvious with the way she sneered the word, "you by hitting you, spanking you like an errant child or like Malfoy treated his house elves."
> 
> "No, he doesn't discipline me by spanking me." And it was the truth. For Severus' peace of mind, they'd had to make a choice – punishment or play.
> 
> "Really." She didn't believe him. Not one bit.
> 
> "Yes, really." Harry ignored the little voice in his head, the one that kept telling him to shut up, to send Ron and Hermione away, that what he and Severus got up to in the privacy of their own home was just that… private. Instead he let his emotions ride and his mouth run without the benefit of having his brain engaged. "There are plenty of things that Severus can use for discipline – sleeping on the floor, taking away a privilege, adding a chore, droning on and on and calling it a lecture –" and none of them missed the warning growl from Severus that last example got. "Anyway, there are plenty enough disciplining options that we keep the spanking for playtime, thank you very much."
> 
> Well that shut her up, now didn't it? Too bad it hadn't worked the same with Ron.
> 
> "Harry!" He shouted, scandalized. "You can't mean that what she's," and he waved a had towards Hermione, "saying is true. You're letting that greasy git lead you around by the nose?"
> 
> "No more than you're allowing Hermione to!"
> 
> "You're trying to tell me that you _enjoy_ being bossed around, that you _like_ for Snape – of all people – to take you to task? I don't believe you, Harry."
> 
> "Too bad I don't care. Now get out." Harry held the door open, waiting until they both had cleared the threshold. "And don't come back unless you can agree that I'm truly old enough to make decisions for myself."
> 
> Through the door he heard Hermione mutter, "That's debatable, at best."

A soft chime sounded in the room. "Shit," he muttered. He'd gotten lost in memories and read too slowly. Quickly he scanned the last bits of the contract and smiled. "This is it, huh? After all of the work, now comes the payoff."

**My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making the utmost use of my potential. Our relationship will encompass every aspect of our life and as such He will consider the obligations of my employment, along with the potential risk involved, in any and all of His decisions.**

This I, Harry James Potter, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer of slavery will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

With a dopey smile, Harry returned the room to its proper setting and, his robe tossed aside, waited for Severus to come, kneeling by the door and decorated only thick leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Moments later, Severus eased the door open. "Are you absolutely sure, Harry?"

Harry looked up, peeking almost shyly through his fringe. "Yes, I am."

Severus focused a hard look on Harry. "So you are."

"And you?"

"Yes, boy," Severus murmured, helping Harry to his feet and sliding a single clasped white cloak over Harry's shoulders. "I am more than ready to see us bonded."

Severus held out a thick envelope, the creamy off-white front decorated with the impression of a single fully open red rose crossed with the image of a white bud. "Our Portkey."

Grabbing one corner, Harry sank into Severus' arms and let the pull of the Portkey wash over him, taking him from Hogwarts to an open glen of rolling green banking a crystal clear spring. At the water's edge stood an altar, the wood finished with a high gloss shine. Candles, two slender tapers and one large pillar, and a ring of roses, wide-open red blooms to represent his Master interspersed with the newer white buds for Harry, were the only decoration. "Severus?"

Twin spots of colour exploded on Severus' cheeks. "You'll only be doing this once," he said gruffly. "I wanted the experience to be memorable."

Harry ducked his head, biting down against the grin that lurked just beneath the surface. "I'd say you've succeeded, Sir."

"Harry. Severus," a light, almost melodic voice called out. "Perfectly on time, I see."

Severus released his hold on Harry and immediately engulfed the small witch in a tight hug. "Anya." He drew back enough to brush his lips across her cheek. "Thank you for agreeing to perform the ceremony."

"There was never a question that I'd agree." She stepped away and shared a hug with Harry. "Two people more deserving of one another I've yet to see."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "Apparently you are one of few in our world with that opinion."

"Never said the wizarding world was filled with bright people," she retorted, leading the two men towards the altar. "And, honestly, as long as you both are happy and healthy, it's no one's concern."

From the pockets of her cloak, Anya added a length of binding ribbon and a silver dagger to the altar. "Now, before we start, you know I have questions for you both." She gave each of them a comforting smile and, looking at Harry, said, "I'll start with you, Harry. Do you come here of your own free will?"

Harry nodded and replied, "I do."

Scrutinizing him with her gaze, she asked, "And, do you freely accept that the length of your bond is to be of a time not limited to this plane of existence; that it will follow from here and into death and then again into rebirth?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you freely accept that within this bond, it is His," and Anya canted her head to Severus, "word that will be defining your day-to-day life?"

"Yes." Harry's lips twitched and he gave Anya a knowing look.

"Do you solemnly swear by all the things you hold most good and holy and cherish most dearly and love most fiercely that you will give of yourself to Him utterly, completely, without let or hindrance to His enjoyment of you for the length of your service?"

"I do."

She smiled at Harry proudly and, in a habit learned as a Mistress, Anya ruffled his hair and murmured, "Good boy."

Resting her hand on Harry's arm, she turned to Severus. "Severus, do you come here of your own free will?"

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes at the arrogance in his tone. "Do you freely accept that the length of your bond is to be of a time not limited to this plane of existence; that it will follow from here and into death and then again into rebirth?"

Severus looked at Harry, his eyes momentarily softening with the depth of his emotion. "Accept and appreciate."

Anya nodded, knowing that this, that simple adoration in Severus' eyes, was confirmation enough that these two men belonged together. "Do you freely accept that within this bond, it is you who will be held responsible for meeting the sexual, magical, emotional, and intellectual needs of you both?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear by all the things you hold most good and holy and cherish most dearly and love most fiercely that you will give of yourself to this boy utterly, completely, without let or hindrance for the length of his service?"

"I wi…" the word faded off as Severus' voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he started again, "Of course, I will."

"Then, I remind you both now of your commitment to one another and to the Rede… _An it harm none, do as thou wilt_." Anya walked to the altar and let her wand slip deftly into her fingers. "Thus runs the Rede, and such should be considered in your new life together. There will be times of hardship, which you must endure, supporting one another with your love and strength and honesty. If you feel you are unable to fulfill your duties to your partner and your responsibility to uphold the Rede, now is the time to declare it."

A period of profound silence filled the glen, both men confident in their relationship, in their love that there was no fear of failing in the duties and expectations to come.

Smiling widely, Anya shrugged her cloak over her shoulders and readied herself to perform the bonding rites. "Then kneel before your Master, boy." Watching Harry drop gracefully to his knees, the white cloak pooling enough to expose him to Severus' eyes only, she said, "Slavery is not a new invention. It has been practiced among humans, both Muggles and Magicians alike, since the dawn of time. It is sanctioned in all the religious writings and philosophies of the world; and until recently, it has been the most notable fact of life for the majority of people on this earth. Slavery is therefore not unnatural but a very human condition."

"As you dedicate your mind and your body to your Master and his pleasure remember that to _willingly_ give up your freedom for another's cause is also not a strange thing and one that has found its resonances and echoes throughout the ages of human history." She focused her attention on Harry's face and the peaceful serenity he exuded. "But you, young one, are surrendering yourself not to some ideal or cause, nor for the sake of money or glory, but to the warm pleasure of a Master who will delight in you and who will delight in your submission and whose delight will quicken your delight, if indeed it is not already growing inside you like a seed."

Angling towards Severus, she said, "Know the gift you are being given, Severus Snape, and care for it accordingly. To do otherwise is not only a disservice to you and a slight to your boy, but it is a wrong against the very vows you will speak today. A wrong that may very well prove unable to be undone."

Closing her eyes, Anya inhaled deeply, slowly releasing the breath as she cleared her mind. "We call upon you in the guise of Eros, kindler of desire, bringer of love, to join us here and witness the bonding of Severus," and she touched her wand tip to the wick, lighting first one of the white tapers, "and Harry," and then lighting the other.

An immediate infusion of magic filled the air. The candles burned brighter and the blossoms stirred, moving gently from a minute gust of air. It was a blessing from the God Eros, if ancient custom was to be believed. It was obvious Harry and Severus believed.

Anya nodded, satisfied with the proceedings. Retrieving the dagger and the length of prepared ribbon, she moved to stand to the right of the couple. "Your arms, Harry," she prompted quietly.

Quickly, palms facing up, Harry crossed them left over right and waited for Anya to tie his wrists together, to bind them with the cord that would join him to Severus.

Looping the grosgrain around Harry's wrists, Anya said, "In an effort to ease your way, this ribbon has soaked in the essence of all spice – instilling the value of compassion – and in mint – offering protection to this sacred ritual – and finally in crushed dahlia – binding you together forever." She settled the knife against the flat of Harry's palm and waited until Severus closed his hand over the blade. Twining the strip of fabric around their joined hands, she added, "Your friends, those who love you and see you as you are, have contributed both their magic and their dreams. Know that the two of you are never alone."

Finishing off the last knot, Anya looked between the two men. "Your vows, guys."

The words were scripted, determined by the ritual and the type of bonding they strove for. The emotions, however, the unspoken promises flying between black eyes and green, were pure and unique and, even to Anya's eyes, almost tangible in their intensity.

"Here do I promise you communication, laughter, imagination, and hope." Severus spoke the words in a clear baritone, steady and sure.

Harry's eye glistened with the first sign of tears as he replied, "And all this do I promise you."

His top lip curled, a small smile emerging, and Severus recited the next vow. "Here do I promise you love, passion, desire, and warmth."

"And all this do I promise you."

"Here do I promise you healing, compassion, honesty, and understanding."

"And all this do I promise you." Tears finally spilled over the edge of Harry's lashes, a single track marking each of his cheeks.

"Here do I promise you stability, solidity, dependability, and strength."

The final words were said in almost a whisper. "And all this do I promise you."

Almost before Harry finished speaking, Anya grabbed the hilt of the dagger, twisted it slightly and pulled, slicing a thin line into both Harry's and Severus' palm. Blood welled between the two hands, staining skin and the length of tightly wrapped ribbon. The magic in the clearing flared again, the addition of blood raising the commitment of a lifetime into one to last through perpetuity.

"As the blood of your bodies joins and becomes one, so do your lives and spirits merge. At the times when you give and receive emotional injuries, recall here how your blood has mingled and how these small hurts may quickly heal with compassion and trust. Bound by love, bound in spirit, and by your life's blood, I charge you to be always mindful of your vows."

Anya stepped far away, backing until her legs met the altar. "Flesh to flesh, essence to essence, water of life mingle here and join you as one."

Wind whipped around Harry and Severus, lifting hair and robes heavenward, and with a bright flash, the bonding ribbon dissolved, freeing both men from the visible confines of their mating. Severus pulled Harry to his feet and into a hug, his face nuzzling against Harry's neck while he waited for Anya to close the ceremony.

"We thank you Eros, for your presence here this day, and ask, as you take your leave, that you leave in each of us, the ability to be a bringer of desire, and kindler of love. Hail and farewell."

On the last spoken word, the two tapers blinked out and the large pillar candle flamed into being. "Your bonding is a success. Congratulations, Severus. Harry."

Glancing over her shoulder, Anya laughed out loud. "Severus Snape! No reason to turn into an exhibitionist at this late date in life!"

Severus broke the kiss, smirking as he pressed his forehead against Harry's. "Never heard you complain before."

Squeezing both of their hands, she said, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Somewhere besides snogging your boy into oblivion?"

Severus looked down and, rather smugly, said, "But the dazed and satiated look suits him rather well."

"Get out of here while he is still high on the magic," she said with a laugh, motioning them away from the ritual area. "Geoff and I will see you later tonight."

"Later?" Harry blinked, wondering just _what_ Severus had planned now.

"Hush, boy. Just hold on," and Severus wrapped his arms tight around Harry's waist, "and let me take us there."

Harry kept his face buried against Severus' chest until the dizzying feeling of Apparation passed. Standing under his own volition, he looked around the familiar alleyway. "The club?"

Severus, removing and shrinking his cloak, nodded. "This is a special day for us and many of our associates could not attend the bonding ceremony."

Harry chuckled. "Can you not just call them our friends?"

"Our friends?" Severus paused, looking away from rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. "I suppose they are indeed that, aren't they?"

Harry shook his head, amusement dancing across his features. "You look wonderful, Sir," Harry whispered as Severus made an inspection of the black dress slacks and crisp white button down.

Another slight blush, the second of the day, stole over Severus' face. "Thank you, Harry," he murmured and then he tugged Harry close to him, so close that there was no room between them and Harry was simply surrounded by _Severus_, taken over by the scent and the feel and the very heat of his lover. Severus kissed Harry, stealing both breath and sensibilities as he devoured Harry, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip until Harry caved and open his mouth in invitation. It was a clash of teeth and tongue that, as Harry fell lax in his arms, left no question to Severus' role in their relationship. Severus kept the kiss going, kept his fingers twisted tightly at the base of Harry's skull, until his chest burned from lack of oxygen.

Brushing his lips chastely over Harry's jaw and then his ear, Severus pulled the hood of the cloak up to cover Harry completely. "Rules tonight, pet." Severus tightened his grip as, amazingly, Harry relaxed even more. "Speak to no one save for me and then only when spoken to directly. Focus on our bond, on the promises that we made today and float." A soft thrum of a purr vibrated through Harry's chest. "Find that place, boy, and enjoy it."

Severus used a hand at Harry's back to guide him down the alley and through the front doors of _Transcendent_.

"Master Severus, Harry," Toby, the young man that had tended the door on their first visit. "A pleasure to see you both again."

"Toby," and Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Is Marcus in the dining room?"

"He is, sir. Would you like to leave Harry's cloak here?"

Severus raked his eyes over Harry, foot to head and back again. "No, thank you, Toby. I believe that Harry will remain covered until closer to the festivities."

"As you wish, sir," and then the doorman disappeared, greeting the couple directly behind Severus and Harry.

With practiced skill, Severus led Harry to Marcus' preferred dining alcove and, with a click of his fingers, directed Harry to his knees. "How was your day, Marcus?"

"Anticipatory, my boy." Marcus winked at Severus over his martini. "I'm sure you can imagine why."

Severus chuckled and sipped his club soda. "I have an inkling or two."

"An intense day?"

Severus dropped his hand and stroked over Harry's head, his hand smoothing the soft fabric of the cloak's hood. "You could say that. There was definitely some reflection time required today."

Marcus leaned to the left, his gaze drifting over Harry's still form. "He's down deep, then?"

Severus shook his head. "Not so much deep as centred, focused on what we are to one another."

An appreciative, almost proud, expression flashed over Marcus' face. "You've both come a long way, Severus." He raised his glass to the waiter, signaling the desire for another martini. "Do you have a time scheduled?"

"We're waiting on two guests, friends of ours that are new to the area." Severus glanced down at his watch. "They should be arriving at any moment now."

Marcus' business side made an immediate appearance. "Membership material?"

Severus smirked as Anya swept into the room, Geoff keeping no more than two steps behind her. "I'll make introductions tonight and you can decide for yourself. As for now," and he stood, Harry falling into silent step at his side, "I have something important to see to."

"We'll be there," Marcus promised, standing and grasping Matthew's hand in his.

"Ten minutes, Marcus. I really must say hello to Anya first."

 

* * *

 

Harry followed Severus through the club silently and, keeping his head down, waited until Severus nudged him to look up. His eyes widened and he turned to Severus questioning. "You may speak, Harry."

"The demonstration room?"

"Indeed." Severus held the door open and ushered Harry to the small stage.

Severus pushed the hood back and motioned Harry to his knees. Keeping his eyes on Severus' face, Harry listened, as Severus addressed the small gathering. "Earlier today, Harry and I made a commitment to one another, a private ceremony of promises and expectations between us. And now, here among," and Severus smirked as he looked down at Harry, "our friends, we will make a public declaration incorporating not only our promises but also the type of relationship we have agreed upon."

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, awareness finally seeping in. The bond required a display, a showing with witnesses, of Harry's submission. He knew without a doubt that Severus was going to mark him tonight. Was going to give Harry the one thing he'd wanted but had yet to receive. His cock twitched and swelled erect with just the thought of Severus claiming in front of everyone.

"Drop your cloak and move to the cross, Harry." Severus stepped to the side table and then, once Harry stood nude save for the cuffs surrounding his ankles and wrists, joined Harry in front of the polished oak and gleaming silver of the St Andrew's cross. "Arms up, feet apart."

Reaching around Harry, settling a kidney belt into place, Severus pitched his voice low. " You know as well as I, there is power to be had in numbers. There will be three total, Harry. Three that will test your limits and push them hard. Three that I _know_ you can take, though." Severus reached up, attaching the cuffs to the rings and effectively binding Harry in place, " One for joy, one for creativity, and finally one for growth."

He stepped out of Harry's line of sight, his footfalls fading and then reappearing quickly. With a solemn look, Severus, for both Harry and the crowd at large, said, "It has to be willingly, pet," and then he brought his hand high and let the black whip uncoil in front of Harry's face.

Harry's eyes fell shut as a tremor raced through his body and goose bumps erupted over his skin. Finally he understood all of the meetings, the ridiculous amounts of time Severus had spent with Marcus over the past month. This had been in the works for far longer than Harry realised. Opening his eyes, Harry said, "I accept."

"Then let us begin."

The words brought a small smile to Harry's face. They were appropriate, comforting in a way that nothing else could be. They were the same words Severus had said when they'd first begun negotiating. "Please…"

 

* * *

 

Severus nodded and moved around the cross, taking measured steps until he was standing centred behind Harry. He curled the whip into his hand, weighing the leather, judging the distance, audibly finding a workable stance while giving Harry the time he needed to settle. One shuddering breath and Harry's body visibly relaxed, muscles smoothing out with not a single trace of tension to be seen.

He cut a glance towards the crowd, his eyes searching for Anya first and then settling on Marcus. A small nod, a barely perceptible cant of the Muggle's head, had Severus straightening his back and, with a steady hand, raising the whip. "Let me hear you, Harry."

And then, without warning of any kind, Severus flicked his wrist and watched, mesmerised, enthralled with the way the black leather arced into the air… then cracked against the floor only to slither high again and land stingingly on Harry's shoulder.

Harry arched, the cords in his neck straining as he shouted, a babble of jumbled words flowing nonsensically while he settled again.

Severus inhaled deeply and struck again, hitting the opposite shoulder in damn near perfect mirror of the first.

"Master! Oh, fuck… fuck… _fuck_…" Words bubbled out and Harry's fingers flexed and clenched with the same frantic cadence as his pants for air as he forced his body to relax.

Severus changed his angle slightly and once again hefted the whip. "Last one, boy."

The whip touched Harry's shoulder, crossing the mark previously made, and as the two pains collided, Harry screamed, a hoarse, garbled shout of, "Yours!" that faded into a whimpered mantra of, "Always, I'm yours…"

Looking towards the table, Severus tossed the whip as he immediately moved to Harry's side. Without touching his lover's back, he looked the marks over carefully. "Perfect, Harry," he murmured, releasing the cuffs and the protective belt with practiced ease. "Isa for seeking clarity, for reflecting," and from beneath the tears, Harry snorted, "and Nauthiz for resistance leading to strength and innovation."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, folding himself at Severus' feet.

Severus wrapped his fingers in the sweaty black hair and tugged, forcing Harry to look into his eyes. "Thank _you_, Harry." Keeping and hand on Harry, Severus reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a jeweler's box. "And now, the true reason for you all being here tonight…" and he flipped the box open letting Harry see the silver collar nestled against the velvet. "Harry is mine, let there be no doubt. My lover, my partner, my boy. Each one separately enough for me to offer a token of my admiration but, combined they require more."

Severus slipped the serpentine collar from the box and laid it flush against Harry's skin. Using a small burst of wandless magic, Severus whispered, "Beunydd ar glo" and sealed the two ends of the chain together seamlessly. "My pet, everyone," and Severus helped Harry to his feet, "Harry."

Together they descended the steps and joined their friends. "Honestly, Severus," Anya whispered as she wrapped them both in a hug, "marking him with runes? Possessive much, you great bat?"

Harry giggled softly, high on the combination of endorphin rush and the hum of the bond.

"Good Gods, man," Marcus cut in, handing Severus two fingers of scotch with a knowing wink, "the boy is slap happy! Job well done, Severus. Job well done!"

"Indeed," Severus drawled. "Now, if you will excuse us," and Severus gave a pointed look at Harry's erection, "I do believe I have matters to see to."

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked owlishly, his body and soul sated with untold feeling of completeness. He realised now, in the silence of the night, that every one of Severus' actions today – Severus publicly claiming him with the collar, the marks still stinging on his back, and the peaceful, almost soft lovemaking – had been leading to this point: a complete and irrevocable bond. Waxing romantic, he reached out and fingered each of the two roses, held in perfect stasis by his Master's charm, and then the embossed lettering on his keepsake: the invitation to his collaring. Sighing contentedly, he committed the words, along with the evening's activities, to memory.

 

* * *

It is with great satisfaction that  
Master Severus  
announces the upcoming collaring of  
his pet, harry.

Your presence at both the ceremony and  
the after party would only serve to make  
the day complete.

 

* * *

 

 

Resources:  
[The Meaning of Flowers](http://marriage.about.com/od/flowers/a/flowermean.htm)  
[ White Cloak ](http://www.leanna.com/stitch/stimages/cloak1a.jpg)  
[ Snow White Costume ](http://www.fantasiawear.com/costumes-am-1232-snow-white.htm)  
[ Power in Numbers ](http://www.bellaonline.com/articles/art13945.asp)  
[ Rune Meanings ](http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/meanings.html)  
[ Translator ](http://www.tranexp.com:2000/Translate/result.shtml) ('Beunydd ar glo' roughly translates to 'Always locked'.)


End file.
